1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band clip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case that a wiring harness is arranged and a floor carpet is laid on a floor of a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle, a wiring harness with band clip and a floor carpet are normally prepared, the wiring harness with band clip is mounted in a vehicle body and the floor carpet is mounted from above the wiring harness with band clip in the vehicle body.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-213172 relates to a wiring harness bound by a binding band of a band clip and a clip of the band clip is coupled to a floor carpet, whereby an assembly of the band clip, the wiring harness and the floor carpet is prepared. The assembly is mounted in a vehicle body.
An operation of separately preparing the wiring harness with band clip and the floor carpet and mounting them in the vehicle body requires many man-hours. This problem is solved by preparing the assembly of the band clip, the wiring harness and the floor carpet and mounting the assembly in the vehicle body as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-213172.
However, in the assembly of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-213172, the projection of a “locking jaw 4b” toward a vehicle interior side is problematic since the “locking jaw 4b” arranged on the vehicle interior side is not flat. Further, a load from the vehicle interior side toward a vehicle body side may be applied to the floor carpet. In this situation, the “locking jaw 4b” arranged on the vehicle body side partly or entirely moves from the vehicle body side to the vehicle interior side. As a result, the projection of the “locking jaw 4b” toward the vehicle interior side becomes further notable. This problem also occurs such as when a linear object other than the wiring harness is bound by the binding band and when the clip is coupled to a sheet-like object other than the floor carpet.
The present invention is made to solve this problem and aims to provide a band clip whose projection from a sheet-like object is suppressed.